


knitted scarf

by Marenke



Series: 21 days of Dreamcatcher [21]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: She could spot several places where she had overstitched, then in a futile effort to correct it, she managed to understitch it. Good job, Siyeon, she mentally chastised herself.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Series: 21 days of Dreamcatcher [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	knitted scarf

Siyeon handed the package - clumpy, brown paper and some duct tape, the best she managed after a few hours of trial and too many errors - to Yoohyeon, who tore into it like a puppy receiving a gift. She couldn’t help but giggle a little, soft, as Yoohyeon seemed delighted with the tearing sound of paper, the tactile sensation of it.

“It’s - it’s not much, I’ll admit.” Siyeon started, as Yoohyeon unraveled the scarf she had knitted. It was a black and gold long little thing, made of the best yarn Siyeon could afford, with several mistakes she had only noticed when it was too late to correct. The old ladies at the knitting forums she had started to hang out in had fun with her despair, at least. “But I made it. For you.”

She could spot several places where she had overstitched, then in a futile effort to correct it, she managed to understitch it. _Good job, Siyeon,_ she mentally chastised herself.

Yoohyeon kept staring at it, eyes huge, and then she put it around her neck, smiling so brightly she could outshine the sun, seconds before throwing herself on Siyeon’s arms, who automatically embraced her, barely a second thought given to the process.

“I love it!” Yoohyeon said, kissing Siyeon. “And I love you, too!”

Siyeon blushed, and hid it by nuzzling herself into Yoohyeon - but the girl simply giggled against her, as if she knew Siyeon’s mind.


End file.
